


colors

by CloudDreamer



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Epilogues
Genre: F/F, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: I dunno why I wrote this. I might delete it.





	colors

The colors swirl beneath your tongue, right where Vriska's is. Right where she's touching you. The taste of fresh blueberries, juicy and sweet but harvested ever so early to be distinctly sour, explodes everywhere. Addictive. You're pushing her, and she's pushing you back, harsh but familiar. This tension has built over the years that you've shared, united, fighting, united, fighting, united, and neither of you can hold it back. Neither of you want to hold it back. 

Her rough yet delicate fingers are unhooking your bra. The skin is almost cold, a few degrees lower than yours, and as she pulls away from your lips, you feel her foggy breath on your neck, just like mint. Her top's already off and you grab her thick mane of hair, pulling her on top of you, onto the human bed. She's touching you, you're touching her, and your taste buds are ignited with pure passion of all kinds. You could never hate her without loving her. 

All your walls are down. All of hers too. Eight eyes, spiderlike, and they're all focused on you, on your eyes, on your chest, on your lips. You're both fighters, so both of your grips on each other are tight enough to bruise. There's words between you, words like " _Yes_ " and " _more_ ", but they're not needed. Nothing is needed when her amorous desires are broadcasted with a sickeningly sweet caramel, melted candy all over your body and inside you, and her caliginous ones are too. They're inseparable, and you aren't sure how much of that hate, how much of that love, is hers and how much of it is yours. 

What you know is her lips on body, trailing down your neck onto your collarbone, and you're moaning in pleasure, hyperactive nerve endings making every sense of your a two part harmony. You can't see the smirk that's cutting open her angular face, but you taste her arrogance and the fears that once hid behind it. She bites you, hard enough to break the skin, and you just keep asking for more. 

More, more, more. 

It's all you've ever wanted, without ever knowing it. You're hitting her, pushing her off you so you can get on top, and it only makes the scent of desire waft stronger. It's the brightest red you've ever felt in your eleven sweeps of life. Has it been so long? Has it been so little? 

You don't know, you're just running your fingers up and down her thick thighs, dragging your claws into them and your teeth too. You're on top of her before it all flips again. You make her pay, pleasure for pleasure, and when you fall into moments of gray where you both give and you both take, you let yourself enjoy it. 

This is forever, and this is only for now.


End file.
